


Performance

by LudicrousMe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Barrel racing, Competition, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, One Shot, dressage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudicrousMe/pseuds/LudicrousMe
Summary: Prompt: Fluffy RusAme w/ horsesRussia is taking a little vacation in America to enter into a few dressage competitions when he runs into someone that he surprisingly did not expect to see there at a conjoined horse competition in a western state.





	Performance

Russia often indulged himself in pretending to be one of his civilians. Though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, he often found himself getting quite lonely as the ever powerful, intimidating Russia. He would be less likely to admit that he enjoyed participating in dressage competitions. He just found a certain calming quality about horses, the soft look in their eyes, so trusting, so stable, so beautiful. Russia also found that he had a love for bringing the potential beauty of these gorgeous creatures to light. He chose to do this through dressage, which he found to be similar in some ways to the ballet that he so admired.  
As the of current, he chose to do this at a competition that was being hosted in one of America’s western states. Although Russia didn’t like being away from his homeland, he found that he was less likely to be recognized in other countries and that America had an abundance of these events, which helped with scheduling. He was rather put out that this competition was not exclusively dressage but when questioned, the organizers simply said that dressage alone didn’t attract a large enough audience and so other events needed to be combined in the competition. Russia had sighed but relented.  
The dressage event was to take place on the morning of the first day, followed by barrel racing then rodeo events, with Russia lined up to be one of the last competitors. While waiting, Russia chose to survey some of his opponents performances. Though they did put their heart in, given the size of the competition, it was no surprise that there was no real competition for him. Satisfied, Russia headed back and prepared himself and his light grey Budyonny, Vanya, for their dance.

\----------------

Mounted and stepping up to the gate, Russia breathed deeply in and let it out as the announcer spoke saying “And our next performance will be by Ivan Braginski”. Gently, Russia nudged Vanya out of the gate and put on his characteristic smile for the crowd. The two of them made for a breathtaking picture, seemingly cold yet beautiful, like the snow that often blanketed their land. Finally reaching the center of the arena, Russia motioned that he was ready to begin.  
Out of the speakers floated the beautiful starting notes of the Cossack Lullaby. In a fluid motion, Vanya began her dance, trotting gracefully to the forlorn, comforting song. Russia cherished the moment, taking in the beautiful strain and the horse’s elegant accompaniment as he carefully and firmly guided her. All too soon, it was over, Vanya ending with one raised leg. There was a moment of silence and then thunderous applause. Moments like these were when Russia allowed himself a true smile as he gently half-bowed to the crowd and exited the arena.

\------------------

Though Russia wasn’t going to stay for the awards ceremony at the end of the third day, he decided to stay the remainder of the day to watch the events at the stadium since his flight didn’t leave until the next day.  
It seemed to pass rather uneventfully. Although Russia didn’t really care for barrel racing, he found the reactions from the crowd to be rather entertaining. That’s one thing that Russia would give America was that his people were almost ridiculously enthusiastic about just about everything. However, after a while, the competitors started to blur together. Until one.  
Begin held behind the gate on an eager buckskin American quarter horse was an equally eager straw blond man with a million dollar grin and fire of excitement in his eyes donning a black cowboy hat. The brim helped to mask his face but Russia could recognize that beaming presence anywhere. Before Russia could make further conclusions, the announcer quickly shouted out “our next competitor, Alfred F. Jones!”  
And with that, he was off like a bullet, rounding the first barrel with flawless ease. Russia almost couldn’t help but be awed by the rider’s skill as he carefully controlled that thousand pound animal while it was moving at tens of miles per hour. The next two barrel were rounded with the same flawlessness, without so much as a moment of stalling.  
As fast as it started, it was over, as America and his steed bolted right back out of the arena. Russia’s eyes couldn’t help but be glued to the dust that the feat had left in its wake.

\------------------

After the other few participants finished their runs, Russia headed back to the stables. After showing his competitor badge to those at the entrance, he walked in and begin to look around for the rambunctious rider. As he panned the stalls and people, an unmistakable black hat caught his eye. A small smile formed and Russia made his way towards it.  
“You did an awesome job.” Russia could hear the voice attached remarking amicably as the black hat was set on a post. Russia could see the rider then gently stroking the horse's muzzle admiringly while feeding it a few oats with the other hand. Quietly, he walked up behind him.  
“That’s a lovely horse you have, Amerika,” Russia remarked with a small smile. The little piece of wheat-colored hair jerked with shock as he whipped around and then broke into a broad smile.  
“Russia! It’s so great to see you! Hey, if you were on my side of the ocean it wouldn’t’ve killed ya to shoot me a text or something.” America said, giving him a friendly punch on the arm and grinning for a moment then turning around to face his steed. “Ah, it’s he though? His name is Trigger. Best horse I’ve ever had. Occasionally has some difficulties listening and can be kinda stubborn, but he’s good at what he does.”  
Russia hummed while he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around America’s waist and rest his head on his shoulder. “Reminds me of someone I know.”  
“Oh really?” America questioned, smirking and leaning into Russia’s touch.  
“Da. Someone very important to me.” Russia reaffirmed, raising his head off America’s shoulder to look down at him directly.  
“Ah, what a lucky person,” America remarked, maintaining his smirk and tilting his head back to look Russia in the eyes. “Ya know, ‘Ivan’, you did really well earlier today.”  
Russia was taken a little bit back, having not realized that America was there but gave a small smile. “Well, you did quite well yourself, ‘Alfred’.”  
“Why, thank ya kindly,” America said in a little southern accent, breaking into a grin. Russia looked down at him lovingly and the two met in an innocent kiss as Trigger gave a small huff and whinny. They broke away in hushed laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> (Semi-unrelated fun fact: In 1912, Russia and the US contained the highest amounts of horses in the world.)
> 
> If you want, I would recommend checking out that song Russia did his performance to, it actually exists and it's kinda haunting but really pretty.  
> Sorry if anyone is a little OOC as I haven't really attempted America or Russia before. They were fun to work with though!  
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
